Because of the demographics of Southern California, UCLA has the potential to train a large number of young people from underrepresented groups in the biomedical sciences by employing a carefully crafted and integrated campaign: (1) Communicating the exciting developments in biomedical sciences to community college students through an outreach program; (2) Providing a series of workshops for community college instructors on the latest development in biotechnology and in computer-assisted instruction especially in biomedical research; (3) Providing mentors for promising students; (4) Promoting student participation by providing a hands-on learning experience; (5) Presenting workshops to community college faculty and students and bridge programs to ease the 2-yr to 4-yr transition; (6) Providing internships for promising students while they are still in the community college. The research faculty at UCLA who are participating all have active programs and are well financed. Since so many minority students in the Los Angeles area are in community colleges, the willingness of these distinguished scientists to take the students into their laboratories is truly monumental in its potential outcome.